Sonic Comics Rewrite
by Patamon32
Summary: After a apocalypse happens in a alternate universe, a young fox and wolfess find themselves in SOnics world. A world they thought was make believe. Now with their knowledge, they will help rewrite the sonic universe. Tails/OC Lupe/OC


Summary: Okay this will be a rewrite of the Sonic comics. But it won't start for a few chapters, the first chapter though will be good I hope to all those who like sonic comics. But it begins in an alternate world where the apocalypse is happening, in this world though. Anthomorphic animals are the only living beings on the planet. So as an explosion hits two being a fox and wolfess. A blinding light instead washes over them just as an explosion happens. And they'll happen upon the Sonic Universe because of this. I'll also think about tieing in certain other things, but be aware those who link the Tails/Mina Mongoose coupling, it won't happen in the 25 years later part I am going to write. For now let's get to writing :).

The date was December 21st, 2021. The original date for the apocalypse had passed, and even after some near misses which was predicted to hit earth. Life on Earth was still there, by now the life forms on the planet had grown docile and lazy about said dooms that kept going by earth. But this date at about 8:30 in the evening would be the exception. A misunderstanding between earth's leaders and a leader of a humanoid like race had happened. And after assaulting the ambassadors of the race, this planet was to be set ablaze by fire.

Which is where we bring our story as a lone wolfess and a green furred rose budded fox, (Yes its Mira. Never said he wouldn't be in here.) Stayed on the streets trying to stay warm that night. Their parents had abandoned them when they were young and left them in an orphanage, but when the orphanage was closed down they were abandoned to live on their own. Each night was worse than the last as they'd go days sometimes without food.

What was more for them is they could be considered very intelligent as well, Mira had close to a 280 IQ, and Nersa had a low 240 though. They both had one big thing in common, which was the only thing they had to look forward to once a month. The newest Sonic the Hedgehog comic release. They though only had two characters they liked to see on there, but to Mira's disappointment, you didn't see Lupe very often. Those that she as in though were his favorite. Nersa though..Her crush was Tails.

Since they were both young as well they had imaginary friends just like most kids do, but what their imaginary friends was, were Tails and Lupe. It was their only sources of comfort as well. Nersa and Mira both had been born with birth defects like Tails had. Though Mira was born with three tails and Nersa had two. They both had hoped to be rescued or adopted by a loving family who would take the both of them in, but Nersa had given up on this long ago. Every night she cried herself to sleep as no one seemed to want her or Mira. If she had to choose, shed want Mira to be happy. So she would want him to be adopted if it was a choice between the two of them.

But this night as she stared up at the sky. She was using a beat-up box as a pillow, and shed give a soft sigh, Mira who was already asleep, which was unusual for them, wouldn't see a tear flow down her cheek as shed say, "I know…I don't ask for stuff much, but if there is a god out there please. Me and Mira won't live much longer if we have to live on the streets. If there is anything that can be done for us. Or for him. Please give us a family to love. I'll do anything for it." She'd say closing her eyes as she doesn't see a bright light appear in the sky as if granting her wish. Unknowns to the both of them, their wishes would be granted even though neither of them knew the other made a wish or prayer tonight.

As the two curled up to go to bed that night, under a blanket Mira had managed to secure. Nersa the wolfess whimpered as she closed her eyes to sleep, her fur when she had lived alright had been sleek and a beautiful reddish-gold color was now a more rust color and looked to be tangled in many areas. Mira was not much better off as his three tails held her to keep her warm. As they would sleep that night, which would be when the attack would happen, the first shot upon the planet would be just feet away from them. Debris blasting and tearing the blanket from their bodies as they'd be thrown back.

Nersa would be wide awake and panicked as well as Mira. They both would look at where the attack happened, and there would be a large crater, but as they saw more lights appear in the sky as more explosions happened. They'd both begin to run, they didn't know where they would go that could be safe. But they had to try, Mira yelled back at her, "Let's go Nersa! We have to get out of here! I don't know where but somewhere!" He'd call as explosions seemed now to be following them, not in a straight line but what seemed to be zigzagging, but to their terror an explosion hit right in front of them blasting them back now. With Mira landing upon Nersa hard as they'd groan. And as they'd close their eyes feeling the most recent explosion happened.

Kabooom! As the explosion would hit them, their bodies would be pulled apart as they were surrounded by a very bright that would blind them both by the intensity, and as the light dissipated, there would be a crater, and smoldering debris of what was the blanket they had. But there was now no sign of the fox and wolfess who had been there only a few minutes before. But the light could still be seen flying up into the sky in two separate directions as more beams came down from the sky raining destruction upon the planet as it happened. No one would know or care about what would happen to those two. Or the roles they have yet to play in their own homes future and in other worlds.

**On Mobius**

_**Near KnotHole Village**_

An explosion would happen just outside Knothole, the explosion for some reason not being as large as it should be, but it was enough to get the attention of the knothole villagers, the first on the scene were Sonic The Hedgehog (Grumbles about* Sorry sonic fans, don't like Sonic that much. Tails is more my favorite) with Princess Sally Acorn in his arms like usual for easy transport for the two. And not that far behind were the rest of the freedom fighters, their flyer Tails hovering above them as he'd see into the crater before anyone else, guarantee it wasn't a large hole in the ground. But it was deep enough for him to see first as he'd call down to them, "There's a girl in the hole. She looks to be in bad shape!" He'd call down to them. Landing in the hole and picking her up, she looked to be about the same age as he was. As he was about 12 right now and he'd bring her out of the hole and give her to Sonic.

Sally and Sonic both looked surprised as the girl seemed to be a wolf, with some fox qualities to her, Sally though would stare at her pitifully, "God she looks like she's been through hell and barely made it back from it. Where did she come from though?" Shed ask as she ran after Sonic then as he ran off to get her medical help. Rotor having waited back at the medical pavilion to make sure whoever or whatever was caught in it would have medical attention. Nersa though seemed to have a lot of her fur melted off by the blast, and she had major burns over her body. But she looked like she would live. Mira though, where was he? And why wasn't here in the same area Nersa appeared in?

_**Later that Night**_

_**Knothole Hospital**_

As they waited for the wolfess to awake, Tails was staring at the pretty girl, hed never really had thoughts about girls before. But for some reason thsi girl caught his attention as hed stare at her. Shed been washed and cleaned by Aunt Sally and Aunt Bunny before the others had been allowed in, and her beautiful golden-red fur was now shining through again. Even her fur seemed groomed as she seemed to be sleeping fitter.

Tails would feel a paw upon his shouldre to see Bunny staring at him, "Come on Tails. Its time for bed. So why dont we get you to bed?" Shed ask, as hed nod softly giving a cute yawn as he stood up slowly, stretching as he did so. His twin tails wagging softly as he was about to move out into the village to go to bed, when they heard a groan from the bed behind them.

Nersa was awakening as she slowly opened her eyes, but as she stared around the room. What met her eyes, made her hae to blink her eyes and shut them tightly. Her body showing confusion as shed say out loud, "I must be dreaming..theres no way I just saw Sonic and his friends." Shed say sitting up slowly but groaned with pain as she felt sharp pain in her ribs, as she felt a soft paw rest upon her arm. Shed look at the paw and who it belonged to, and she felt her heart jump.

Tails was actally touching her, and she rose a paw to his face, shock and disbelief upon her muzzle as shed look around starting to slowly wake more, "Wait..how is this possible? How am I here? Am I dead?" Shed ask her eyes barely leaving Tails even when he withdrew from her, both of them blushing slightly.

Sally was the first to respond to her questions, a gentle hand rested upon her shoulder, "Were wondering that same thing about you. We thought you might be a replica robot of a anthro until we washed you in water." Shed say which is when Nersa noticed her fur was tidy and clean, her paws searching over her body as shed hear Sally say, "For now why dont you just rest for now? You need rest. And your body still needs to recover." Shed say as theyd start moving out, Nersa and Tails stared at each other for a few more seconds before leaving as well.

Nersa though would stay awake for the next few hours, thinking through and was looking through the bag she had managed to grab before running off, as shed stare at the Sonic comics in the bag, shed realize something, "I'm here in the Sonic world. Wow if this is truely where I am. Maybe." Shed think about this as she sat there still and said to herself then, "Maybe I can use the knowledge I have to change events that will happen. Mira if you are gone..Im sorry my friend. I hope we will see each other again and that you are happy wherever you are." Shed say nestling down into the bed, her tails wrapping around herself as she sighed softly

_**Near the Wolf Pack Camp**_

There would be a similar situation that would happen near Lupes wolf packs camp. But it wouldnt be as spectacular as when NErsa arrived. And as the cloud dissapated, there would be a young green fox. Though this fox would be in bad shape, his body bleeding from various cuts and he had a few broken bones.

As the wolf pack led by Lupe found him though, shed call out to the others as shed come to the fox her orders telling everyone to get bandages and first aid for him, Mira though was conscious and in great pain as hed look at Lupe, and a small smile appeared on his face, "I guess its true. Heaven makes dreams come true." Hed groan passing out as hed nowlay motionless, breathing but barely.

A/N: And heres the first chapter of my new sonic fanfiction. Sorry if it was drawn out and kind of violent, but believe me this I hope will be interesting. And Im sorry if the last part was rushed, it wasnt. I dont intend to use the wolf pack just yet. I hope to post the next chapter soon.


End file.
